Aftermath
by KirbyGirl2122
Summary: Ok so, this is my first story, so go easy on me. This is in Soda's POV and it's after Johnnycake and Dally died. Takes place somewhere near the end of the book where Ponyboy is writing his story for English class. Leave a review! :


It was a dark day. Clouds dominatd the sky. Rain was pouring all over our house. While Pony was in his room writing up story for English class, I thought of making up a funeral date for our good friends, Johnny and Dally. I went to the kitchen and went to Darry, who was at the table paying bills.

"Hey Darry, why don't we arrange a funeral for Johnny and Dally?" I asked politely.

Apparently, Darry wasn't in such a happy mood. He slammed the table and believe me, it sounded like it was going to break. Darry held up a bill he was paying for in front of my face.

"You know how much I have to PAY for these things? Electricity, Pony's education, heating, water, insurance, you name it kiddo! And a funeral? C'mon Soda! I miss them and believe me, it is really empty without them being here. But we can't afford a funeral! You hear me?" Darry yelled.

Ponyboy then came into the kitchen, looking as angry as Darry. Not the "burst into anger" mood, but a "death glare" angry mood.

"Can you guys just freakin' shut up! I'm trying to write a story here! Don't you know my average in English is a D? A freakin' D!" he yelled.

Darry just suddenly calmed down and a dark expression clouded over his face. Guilt was written all over his face. I stood in silence, while Pony stood there mad.

"Sorry Pony. Soda, can you tell him the whole story?" Darry said.  
>" Pony, you know how Johnny and Dally…uhm…passed on…a few weeks before?" I said.<p>

Suddenly, Ponyboy had wide and tearing eyes as soon as I said Johnny's name. Apparently, he hadn't got over it. And I don't blame him.

"Yeah…," he muttered.

"I was thinking of making a funeral for them. But Darry said it's too much money. What do you think?" I said.

Ponyboy just ran into his room and started crying. I heard bangs and booms on his desk.

Just then, Two-Bit and Steve came in. Two-bit was in his happy mood and Steve was, too. They won't be so happy when I tell them about the funeral idea."

"Don't slam that door!" I yelled.

SLAM

Of course, they slammed the door.

"Hey Sodapop, what's kickin'?" Two-bit asked.

"Hey Two-bit. Do you think we should hold a funeral for Johnny and Dally?" I asked.

Suddenly, Steve and Two-bit stood in a moment of silence.

After that moment, Steve blurted out, "Yeah. We have to do it for Dally and Johnny."

"Hey Superman. What do you think?" Steve said.

Darry just stood there in front of the table in the kitchen.

"At a funeral home?" he asked meekly.

"Yeah, at a funeral home!" Steve and Two-bit said.

Right then, Ponyboy came in with his eyes all swollen and red. He was still weeping.

"Ponyboy, I thought you got over Johnny," Darry said.

"Darry, that's not the time to say that right now! Ponyboy, do you think we should hold a funeral for Johnny and Dally?" Two-bit said.

Ponyboy just nodded there, speechless.

"Alright, I'll see what we can do," Darry said.

Steve, Two-bit, and I were crossing our fingers behind our backs.

Darry called a funeral house and they said that they would host a funeral next week at 3:30 p.m.

The week came and went. Then came the funeral.

Everyone was wearing black suits. Everyone was shedding tears. Especially Ponyboy. He was crying his eyes out.

At 3:30 sharp, we went to the funeral house and as soon as we got in, we saw the portrait of Johnny, but only a newspaper picture of Dally stood next to Johnny's portrait. Both of their coffins stood next to each other. By now, everyone was bawling their eyes out. It's too bad Johnny and Dally's parents don't care. Of course I wouldn't see them at the funeral house.

"Mr. Johnny Cade was a very good man. He saved the youths from the burning church and risked his life to do so. May we wish him peace in his journey to heaven. Mr. Dallas Winston…..uh…," said the pastor.

"Aren't you going to continue?" Ponyboy asked.

"Isn't Mr. Dallas Winston a criminal?" the pastor meekly asked.

"How dare you say that about our friend?" Steve yelled out.

"I'm very sorry, Mister. I will complete the sermon…" the pastor replied.

"Mr. Winston was a man who saved those youths along with Mr. Cade. However, he died unexpectedly. We wish him peace as well," the pastor finished.

Because Dally was a criminal, we couldn't bury him (Bullshit, right?). We could bury Johnny, but we had to cremate Dally. After Johnny's gravestone was marked and placed, we buried him in an empty side of the funeral house's graveyard. Flowers grew all around that spot. Perfect. We left the funeral home with Dally's ashes and we went right to a lake in Tulsa. We spread Dally's ashes out into the lake and stood in a moment of silence….

To Be Continued…later on when I'm not busy…Sorry if it's lame….this is my first story…..Kthxbye…


End file.
